Marriage
by LyaraCR
Summary: Tão pequena que se fizer resumo estraga. Casal surpresa!


Mais um drama feito por mim... Achei legal escrever. O casal é surpresa,mas tenho certeza que todos vão descobrir. Lá vai..

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bateu a porta. Estava se sentindo cinza por dentro. Lá fora, o sol brilhava. Estava pouco ligando para o que fossem pensar. Eles o haviam deixado assim. Ele sabia reconhecer os seus erros, mas por que diabos estava sendo tão castigado? Por que não podia ficar? Por que não. Tinha que fazer o certo. E se odiava por isso.

Abaixou o rosto dentre os braços e chorou. Desabou. Tudo o que precisava agora, era dos braços dele ao seu redor e daquelas palavras que sempre o faziam sentir-se bem.

Droga! Em poucas horas sua vida iria mudar completamente e ele não tinha como escapar... Não tinha como lutar pelo que ele achava que era o certo, que ao ver de todos era o errado. Por quê? Por quê? Ele só queria saber o motivo de tudo estar dando tão errado. Provavelmente estava sendo castigado por ter sido tão feliz nos últimos tempos.

Sim, havia visto pela primeira vez nos últimos meses o que era a felicidade. Pela primeira vez em toda a sua vida. Uma felicidade que não custava dinheiro, que não servia para se gabar aos amigos... Enfim: a verdadeira felicidade. Aquela felicidade inocente que se resume no amor puro e incontestável. Sim, o amava, de verdade.

E agora estava ali, sentado detrás daquela porta, tentando fugir de seu destino, do destino escolhido por ele.

Seus olhos resplandeciam toda a mágoa que havia guardada em seu peito. Não, não era mágoa dele, e sim de si mesmo. Por ser tão idiota, por acreditar que tudo poderia ser perfeito e se deixar levar tão facilmente.

Esfregou os olhos e as têmporas. Poderia ter salvado seu mundo até ontem, mas deixou-se ser levado pelo orgulho. Se lembrou das palavras dele:

"Não é que eu não te ame nem precise de você. Você sabe que isso é mentira... Mas você tem um caminho a seguir e não vou atrapalhá-lo. Vai doer, mas é melhor que doa agora, só agora, que doer por todo o sempre... Por favor, apague meu número de sua agenda. Não vou pedir para me esquecer, porque sei que em seu lugar, eu seria incapaz disso, mas por favor, não me procure mais."

"Tá terminando comigo?"

"Sim. Estou. Sinto muito, mas..."

O viu abaixar a cabeça chorando e o acolheu no peito, chorando também. Sabiam que o fim se aproximava em galopes e não tinham como pará-lo, não mais.

E pela última vez, sentiu aqueles lábios sobre os seus. Pela última vez, pôde ser sincero dizendo um "eu te amo" banhado em lágrimas. O viu partir num taxi e em suas mãos, restaram apenas as flores que havia ganhado. Flores coloridas que expressavam uma felicidade agora tão distante, tão cinza...

— Please, don't leave me...

Disse a si mesmo, acariciando-se em um abraço. Estava caindo. Sabia que era sua própria culpa, mas não sabia como reverter, como se livrar disso tudo. Como voltar para a vida que queria para si, com uma casa bonita, piscina e cerquinha branca. Com direito a cozinhar para ambos, tornando tudo de uma maneira humanamente perfeita... Tudo o que teria se resumia nisso, mas o principal faltava: Ele. Só com ele é que tudo ficaria perfeito, é que seria feliz de verdade...

Se deitou no chão. Os olhos parados em um ponto que realmente não era nada interessante. Não estava ali, estava vendo-lhe a face sorridente, que várias vezes teve o prazer de tocar ao acordar. Acordar... Daria tudo para acordar todos os dias ao lado dele.

Rolou até sua cômoda e revirou tudo. Encontrou aquela caixinha preta. Aquele anel em prata pura. Havia planejado tudo... Só não havia tido coragem pra concretizar aquele sonho tão perfeito.

Chorou ainda mais ao ver que aquele anel raro ainda brilhava. Teria que se desfazer dele, caso contrário, jamais o esqueceria, jamais esqueceria o pior erro de sua vida.

Ficaria ali até morrer... Queria morrer. Fechou os olhos e deixou-se levar por tantas lembranças doces, que certamente jamais voltariam.

Era tarde. Estava com tudo pronto. Olhou mais uma vez para aquele apartamento onde haviam passado tantos momentos, onde haviam se amado, demonstrado seus sentimentos, trabalhado juntos...

Era o fim de tudo ali. De agora pra frente, escolhera ser sozinho. Para sempre.

Suspirou e pegou uma das malas.. Ao abrir a porta, vieram pegar as outras. Iria embora, pra sempre, sem olhar para trás.

Deu uma última olhada antes de fechar a porta e descer para o taxi.. "Adeus..." Pensou, podendo ver em sua mente, o rosto daquele que casaria em poucas horas.

— Aeroporto, por favor.

Partiu. Partiu deixando parte de seu coração ali, parte de sua vida, parte de sua alma. Queria chorar, mas não podia. Tinha que superar. Não, não fora trocado. Apenas estava ajudando-o a fazer o certo.

Eram seis da tarde. Estava parado diante daquela quem compartilharia o resto de sua vida. Tentava parecer o mais feliz possível, mesmo que estivesse caindo em pedaços por dentro.

O final da coisa toda se aproximava em palavras proferidas da boca de alguém que se achava o servo de Deus na Terra. Tudo o que pôde fazer, foi surpreender a todos que ali estavam:

— Não. Eu não posso.

Foi só o que disse antes de sair correndo igreja afora e pegar uma moto qualquer no estacionamento. Estava com um pressentimento. Ele iria embora de verdade. Pra nunca mais voltar. Respirou fundo, entrecortadamente e acelerou. As lágrimas começavam a ofuscar sua visão. Não, não podia chorar. Tinha que chegar vivo aonde quer que estivesse indo. Não tinha um destino definido. Estava seguindo seu coração, seguindo as ruas que ele ordenava que seguisse. Seus batimentos estavam acelerados.

Vestido naquele terno de luxo que valia mais que um ano de trabalho de um cidadão comum e sem capacete, corria, fazendo o mais que podia naquelas avenidas lotadas.

Notou uma grande construção se aproximar e permaneceu seguindo fiel naquela direção. Algo lhe dizia que precisava ir pra lá mesmo que parecesse tarde demais.

Estacionou de qualquer jeito e desceu correndo. Correndo saguão adentro e notando a fila do embarque. Reconheceu aquele que jamais lhe passaria despercebido. Chorou alto e gritou:

— Jensen!

O viu voltar-se para trás. Estava com um óculos escuro e com vestes negras. Saiu da fila em passos calmos, como se não acreditasse no que via.. Parou. Tirou os óculos e sussurrou:

— Jared...

Sentiu o corpo do mais novo de encontro ao seu. Sentiu como ele chorava, como seu coração estava disparado. O dele também devia estar assim. O afastou e olhou-lhe nos olhos:

— Mas você não devia estar...

— Eu vim por você. Por você.

Interrompeu o mais novo, capturando-lhe os lábios em seguida, diante de Deus, de todas aquelas pessoas, diante do mundo... Estavam juntos para quem quisesse ver.

Retirou aquela caixinha do bolso e se ajoelhou perante ao mais velho.

— Jensen Ackles, aceita se casar comigo?

Arregalou os olhos. Deus! O que era aquilo! Não. Percebeu que não era um sonho ao tocar aquele anel e colocá-lo no lugar certo. Ao sentir o corpo do mais novo contra o seu, os lábios contra os seus, os flashes das fotos ao redor. Não, não se importariam agora. Se amavam, e o Havaí era tudo que os esperava... Juntos, agora e por toda a eternidade.

**Fim!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Espero que tenham gostado! Beijos à todos! 


End file.
